


After The Convergence

by twolonelystars



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twolonelystars/pseuds/twolonelystars
Summary: The Convergence Crew stops the Convergence and opens a portal to Yggdrasil to reminisce and figure out what to do next. But, instead hear the tires screeching of what is supposedly Strangle Macock in the Strangler Wrangler. How is he alive, you ask? Wasn't he eaten by a dragon, you say? I don't fucking know, this is fictional, cut me some slack.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for Just Roll With It Convergence, but this is mainly not canon. I wrote this as a one-shot at 3am but might continue 'cause I love me some Krangle.

Time gets funny when you're travelling through worlds. Though they hadn't physically aged, it had been a year since the party hopped into a portal to stop the Convergence.  
With all 7 golden egg artifacts, it had been completed. Things were back to normal. But, it didn't feel right. They didn't know what to do. After all, this all started with them just being camping buddies. None of them expected all of this. But now that its over, it's crazy to imagine.  
So they went back to where it all started.  
"Why did the chicken cross the road?"  
"To get to Yggdrasil."  
The portal appears, bursting a puff of wind when opening. They didn't expect this to work, honestly. But they all look into the void-like hole in the ground. It's black with green and golden ribbons of light. And after saying goodbye to everyone they met in that world, the party jumps in.  
They fall ontop of a large branch of the tree. It reminded them a lot of their roots, pun not intended. It was almost nostalgic in a way, despite only feeling like a month since it happened for them.  
They manage to travel down the tree without it being too much of a hassle. It looked the same as it was before; a trinket shop inside of the tree, and more parts of it like a treehouse for school tourings. People in Chester costumes off taking their break.  
The party just sits on the grass. They were all unsure on what to do. There was a family or homes they all could go back to, but it feels wrong to abandon eachother after all they had been together.  
Their heads only perk up when they hear the familiar sound of tires screeching. Kasper, despite his lack of memory, hears the Macock Mix blaring and immediately knows;  
"Strangle?"


	2. The Chase of Strangle Macock

"Strangle?"  
Nothing. He kept driving through the streets.  
Kasper began to chase after the Strangler Wrangler. He didn't want to lose the one opportunity to see him again.  
"By the stars, what is that boy doing?"  
The rest of the party began to chase after Kasper. This boy really has lost it.  
After a while of chasing, the car finally stops, and Strangle says;  
"Jesus Christ! I know I'm famous around here, but that's-"  
His head turns to the party, many of them still trying to catch up.  
"Kasper?"  
"Strangle?!"  
"Get in buddy. We have a lot to catch up on."  
Kasper nearly jumps into the shotgun seat of the car.  
"Strangle?! How are you-"  
"Oh, I've been doing great!"  
"No, how are you alive?"  
The rest of them finally catch up, and reluctantly go into the car. They're all extremely confused, but happy. Kroe reaches under his seat, and lo and behold; a leather jacket. He puts it on and pops the collar. He feels at home.  
"Kasper! How have you been?"  
"I could be asking the same thing! You were swallowed by a dragon!"  
"It's a long story. Let's go to the Stranglehold so we can talk."  
The tires screech, and the Macock Mix is blaring again. Kasper hadn't heard it in so long. Ever since the CD broke, he had regretted it every second of his life. He was worried that he would forget about Strangle. But now that they were together, he wouldn't be able to forget.  
Strangle sloppily parks in his driveway. He never was the best driver, speeding tickets filling the bottom of his car floor. He was pretty rich though, so it wasn't too much of a bother.  
"Come on guys, let's head in. You all must be tired."


End file.
